My Little Pony: Naruto's arrival
by Fusionwarrior52
Summary: Having Sasuke return and to have revived his Father, Naruto returns to the hidden leaf. But, two revenge seeking villians, Tobi and Kabuto, have made contact with a ver special 'somepony' and she help them transport magic to Tobi's eye's! He uses it to bring Naruto and Sasuke to the world of equestria, and accidently the rest of the village! How does Naruto react?
1. Chapter 1

Fusion: My first crossover with these two series

Twilight: My series,

Naruto: And mine.

Rainbow: This will be M-MA for graphic scenes, possible lemons, and MAJOR cursing

Sasuke: Believe me, theirs alot of cursage

Celestia: Music that are suggested throughout the story, or series if it's huge, belong to theier respective owners.

Minato: So do the characters

Luna: So review, and tell me what you liked about the series, and if it should continue

Han: Enjoy!

/The forest of death/  
*Naruto, Han, and Naruto's resurrected dad Minato, were facing against Sasuke in his akatski clothe. Attempting, hopefully, for the last time to force Sasuke to rejoin the Hidden leaf, and so that they have an advantage against Tobi.*

Naruto-True wind stlye-Rasenshuriken! He thre it right for Sasuke, who dodged it.  
"Expand!" Naruto yelled, and the shuriken did, getting Sasuke"s waist. Trapped, but not immobile, he grabbed his sword and jabbed it into the heart of the Rasenshuriken. It exploded, but Sasuke was unscratched. Han, who was waiting for the right moment then jumped from the trees.

Han- Water-style! Water shotgun justu! Out of thin air, a multitude of water sharks formed in the sky, falling down towards the battlefield. Sasuke barely dodged the sharks, only being hit by the last three, and the rest left a huge puddle. Seeing who everyone was standing in it, Sasuke focused his electricity into his arm, and punched the ground. Luckily, Naruto jumped out of the water, and Han did the same.  
"Why Sasuke? Why don't you want to come back?" Naruto yelled, furious at how long this was taking.

"I told you, my hatred for you, and the village, is what drives me. I will not stop until I see you dead!" He shouted, dashing for Naruto. They were know locked in hand-two-Hand combat, and they were evenly matched. Minato, who was charging a rasengan of emense power, ran right for the two. The jinchuriki then grabbed Sasuke, and held him stiff. Then, Minato forced the rasengan into him. It expanded, and engulfed Naruto and Sasuke. The two wer know floating in a white space, they knew that they were either dead, and knocked out. Naruto sighed, and stared at his old friend.  
"Sasuke, I'm sorry." This surprised him, alot really.  
"I'm sorry, for not being there when Itachi destroyed your village. Even though I couldn't, I wish that our paths crossed before that happend."  
*Naruto 2nd opening Distance plays*  
"Naruto..."

"I wish we didn't have to do this, that we weren't enemies." Tears formed in Naruto's eyes, Sasuke felt guilt from when he first left Naruto and the village, it was strong, very strong. He felt pain in his chest.

"I'm sorry for, not being strong enough to convice you to come back, and that Orochimaru did this to you!" Naruto started to cry lightly.

"Please, Sasuke, come back to the village, please!" He was crying uncontrolably. Sasuke was awestruck, Naruto, one of the strongest ninja known everywhere and beat very powerful enemies against all odds, was crying for his friend.

"Naruto, I-I, am sorry." Sasuke walked over to his friend, and put his hand on his shoulder.

"I knew that, you cared for me, and that you're stubborn. You grew to be a powerful..." He felt pain go throughout his body, as if it was unable to accept that this is old friend from team seven.

"A great, friend." He then remembered about all the good times they had, and realized that, Naruto was, his first friend. A tear made its way down Sasuke's cheek, and he smiled. He helped up Naruto, and hugged him. Startled, Naruto hugged back, aand felt a huge burden fall off his shoulders.

/With Han and Minato/  
They both started to laugh. Naruto's plan worked, to loosen up Sasuke with their attacks, and then have him let his guard down just slightly. They imagined if the two were talking, or fighting. Knowing Naruto, it was probably done already.

"Han, If you would." Minato said, motioning towards the two unconscience ninja.

"Why certainly." He then made a ball of really cold water, and dropped it on them. They woke up, startled and wet. Naruto and Sauke both looked at themselve, then at each other, and laughed. Minato smiled, helped them up.

"Back to the village?" He asked the three.

"Let's go get some Ramen!" Naruto cheered, making the others laugh.

/Meanwhile, at Ponyvile/  
*Twilight Sparkle and Spike the dragon were practicing how to make fire with her magic*

"You can do this Twilight!" Cheered the purple baby dragon. The unicorn was trying to light her fireplace, since it was winter and her friends, including Princess Luna, were coming over. A spaark came from her horn, then it glowed. She kept trying her hardest, and started to sweat. A small flame started on the fire, then it erupted on all of the firewood. Twilight cheered and so did Spike.

"Yes! Finally I got the spell done!" She yelled, just then, her guest arrived. They all had sleeping bags, and something of their interest. Pinkie brought a two layer cake, Rainbow brought a camera and a scrap book, Rairty brought curlers, make-up, and some mud mask, Fluttershy brought vase with pretty pink flowers, Applejack brought some apple fritters, and Luna brought a special necklace,it was a silver cresent moon in a glass ball. She brought it for, "special reasons" that she wouldn't tell about.  
"Hiya there, Twilight. Nice fire you started ther." Applejack said, smiling.

"Yes, it is beautiful fire, nice warm. Definetly better than outside, that's for sure." Rarity ran next to the fire.

"Ok, looms like everyponies here, great! Let's get this slumber party started!" Twilight cheered.

(Three hour later)

The ponies were all asleep, except for Luna. She waited for the other to fall asleep.

'Good, looks like I can do this.' She thought to herself, tip-toeing outside. She went to the edge of the Everfree forest, unsuspectedly being followed by a certain pegasus. Once there, Luna felt her necklace, breathing deeply and preparing herself.

"With the sun's light, and the nights dark, I talk to thou who has strength and might. Through time itself, and and the universes power, I bring to thee, a group of three, I summon on the lord might, a portal that rips through the night!" She quieetly shouted, and a ball of magic flew inside the everfree forest. The pegasus flew up to a cloud, spying on Luna.

"Oh, one more thing." Luna said, and then cast a magic fog, around all of equestria. It was sent to everyponies body, and on the portal.

"There, now for the other end to open up." Luna trotted back to the oak tree. The pegasus flew back, who was by the way Rainbow dash, through a window and went back to here sleeping bag.

/The next day, on the Hidden leaf wall/  
*Tobi and Kabuto were there, when the both felt something run a shiver up their spines. Knowing that the opening of the portal was set...*

"Well, looks like it worked." Tobi said, as he looked upon the Hidden leaf.

"Now to open the other end, but first, to lure Naruto and Sasuke to you." Kabuto said, trying to sense their chakra. The pair already had the portals magic set with his mangeyko sharingan, so all they needed was Naruto and Sasuke. The two kept thinking of ways to lure out of the village, or just make their chakra stand out. Then, Tobi started to act, wierd.  
"Wow what a nice view!" He said, as he scoped the area with hand binoculars. He was saying 'Oh' and, 'Ah' everytime he say a big building, or the bridge, or the hokages mansion.

"Shit, not this again. He Tobi, snap the hell outta it man!" Kabuto said, shaking him by the shoulders.

"Snap outta what, snake man?" Comicall sweat dropped from Kabuto.

"Hey, I know that guy!" Tobi exclaimed as he saw a ninja in a orange and black jacket next to a ninja in his same Akatski suit.

"That knows his fashion, he has the same coat I do, he he!" Tobi said, causing Kabuto to jump a bit.

"Wha-, you see Sasuke!? Is Naruto with Him?!" Tobi nodded. He gave Kabuto his, hand-binoculars, ans suprisngly, they work. Kabuto saw the two ninja on top of the Hokages mansion. Then, Tobi went back to his, serious, menacing self.

"Why are you using my hands as binoculars?" He said, staring at him confusedly.

"No time, looke!" He made Tobi look at the top of the mansion through his hands, suprised the worked, and saw the two, with Minato and Han. He prepared to use the portal.  
*Naruto song: Moshimo plays in the background*  
/The top of the Mansion/  
*Naruto, Sasuke, Minato, and Han sit there, gazing over the village.*

The four look at the village, preparing to speak with Tsunadea about Sasuke. Naruto is most worried, he might lose his friend if she doesn't let him back in.

"Don't worry, she know that if Sasuke isn't chained or tied up, that he's good." Minato tried to comfort his son, while Han and Sasuke were playing rock, paper, scissors. As they were about to go to Tsunade, Bee showed up.

"Yo Naruto, Tobi and Kabuto were seen outside the village." Right as he said that, Tobi's portal opened up, and a blue arm reached out and grabbed them all, pulling them all in.

/On the wall/

Tobi was holding portal open for a while, and unknowingly used the rinnegan, the portal then grew to the size of a full size tailed-beast, and started to send arm of blue throughout the village, grabbing everyone in it. Kabuto jaw dropped, and smacked Tobi's head.

"What the hell! Know it's gonna get EVERYTHING!" He smacked Tobi again.

" Know, we won't be stopped by any other ninja, like Lee for example, or Might guy. The eight gates release technique is quite devastating." Tobi said, trying to show the positive side of things. Then an arm reached for the two, and grabbed Kabuto, who grabbed Tobi's mask, dragging him to the portal aswell.

/At Twilights house./

As the girls and Spike awaken, they notice something different. Twilight, being first to wake up, saw that she was taller, and had hands, not hooves. Then when she looked down, she saw to "melons" blocking some of her view. She shrieked, waking all her friends. She started to panic, seeing they also changed. When they looked at each other, they all screamed, and paniced. This event lasted for five minutes, until Rainbow dash told everyone that this might just be a dream.

"Well, if this is a dream, it's the worst dream I've had in my life. But if dis is a dream, then how are we talkin' to each other?" Applejack said, and Rarity wondered the same thing. Of course, everyone looked at Twilight for the answer. She sighed, and looked in a book for "strange transformations". Spike handed her the book.

"... Oh no." Twilight didn't tell them what she just read, she just threw the book out the window and set it ablaze.

" Lemme guess, it has no known reverse spell?" Applejack said annoyed.

"Yup." Twilight replied.

"Well, atleast we know it's a spell. Luna here can help us find a spell for this." Applejack motioned to all of her changes. Suddenly, Twilight, Rarity's, and Luna's horns started to glow. They were then dragged outside, and into the everfree forest. Inside, they were then dragged to the old castle were the elements of harmony were found. The horns stopped glowing, but it was to foggy in the ruins to see why they were dragged there. They decided to split up.

/With Luna/

She wondered through the throne room, trying to find something, anything, to explain why she was there. She was starting to loose hope, and since they didn't what was here, she didn't use her magic. She couldn't take it, she decided that she would take the risk of using her magic. She used a spell to remove the fog, and gasped at what, rather who, she saw.

/With Rarity/

'Oh, why did we have to be dragged her, the fog is to thick. I hope my mane doesn't get to fizzy.' She thought as she wondered aimlessly. She eventually heard some one running past her, then tripping, then cursing that he did that. Rarity used a little magic for light, and then fainted as of what she saw.

/With Twilight/

Twilight had it worse, there were little holes in the ground, branches, ivory, and the wind rattled the leaves. Eventually, she thought she heard some one moaning in pain, and ran to the source as fast as she could. She then used magic and(make a wild guess) she made the fog disapear. To her amazement, she saw two humans, one with a twisted ankle.

Fusion: This took an entire day(more or less) to make!

Pinkie: Review! And no flames!


	2. Chapter 2

Fusion: Wow, I just started this story, and it's already getting noticed!

Naruto: Don't mind him, he's just excited

Minato: From this point on, all character will be Fusion's version as of personalities and habits

Pinkie: Also, the pony character are anthro's if you didn't already know.

Rainbow: So, enjoy and review!

"The Ninja of the hidden leaf, meet the ponies of Ponyvile!"  
/The castle ruins/  
*Twilight, Luna, and Rarity have found the four ninja, not knowing of the two watching them, Tobi and Kabuto*

"Well, how the fuck will we get them now?" Kabuto whispered to his so-called, friend.

"Calm down, we'll just wait for when these ponies to leave."Tobi assured his partner. Of course, it'd depend if they would run from the four, or carry them off. Kabuto swore under his breathe, but had hope. Tobi may have Obito fighting his way to control his now gunked and evil body constantly, but Tobi is stronger. They saw what the three were doing, and they were dragging the four outside. Kabuto started to go nuts, gritting his teeth, his eyes narrowed and that white snake whic he nicknamed Kantro slithered from his robe and hissed at Tobi.

"OH FOR FUCKS SAKE! They left! I swear, if we don't find them, I'll strangle you!" Kabuto shouted, Tobi quickly smacking his mouth. Tobi had another insane plan.

/Outside the Everfree Forest/  
*Twilight, Luna, and Rarity carried the four with their magic, but something happend when their magic touched the four. It sparky differently for each one, waking them up.*

Twilight jumped, seeing that the ponies were awake, they just couldn't move.

"...Why can't I move?" Naruto asked the three strangers.

"You can't because you twisted your ankle, the other inhaled to much fog and it sorta started to condense in their lungs. So, you should be alright after a while, Mr...?" She asked Naruto.

"Naruto, Naruto Uzumaki." He said boldly. Since nothing else could be done, Twilight and the other two dragged the boys once again. Twilight still wasn't sure what she felt, something told her that they are special. She couldn't think of anything special about them, except for the fact that they're, human. The second the others saw the shinobi, they freaked, except for Spike.

"What, they don't look that bad, they just don't have hooves, or a tail." That seemed to calmed them all down. Naruto's ankle was rapped in bandage, and he could walk. He woke up the other three, and they screamed at the sight of the ponies. They calmed down, and introduced themselves.

"So, why were you, people, in the everfree forest?" Twilight asked the four. Naruto was about to say why, but Bee beat him to the punch.

"We were talking about two evil do-ers, but a portal decided to snatch us up, like baby blue birds." The ponies were confused, but after a while understood him. Right outside, watching from the big window upstairs, were again Tobi and Kabuto.

"They are right were we want them, with some smoke bombs, we'll be in and out like *that*." Tobi said, snapping his fingers. Kabuto reached inside his robe, and pulled out two large smoke bombs. Tobi was about to grab some of his smoke bombs, but Obito was starting to take over again.

" Hey look, it's that guy in the orange coat!" He shouted, Kabuto covered his mouth and pulled him into the trees.

"Not now, please. Tobi, snap out of it before we lose them again!" Kabuto whispered-shouted. He slapped Tobi repeatedly until he was back to normal. They were going on with they're plan, when they were face-to-face with a pony. He was white with a red mane and tail, blue eyes with a bold black outline around his eyes. He had the japanese symbol on his forehead for Kazekage. He had a big gourg filled with sand.

"..."

"Uh, hello?" The red pony only glared at them. Then Kabuto remembered, he was Gaara the Kazekage of the hidden sand village. He was still staring, directly at Kabuto now.

"Yeah, later silent treatment," Tobi shooved Gaara out the tree,  
"But we have a job to do." Tobi smashed through the window and threw the smokebombs, using his sharingan, and Kabuto using his "Snake Sense" to find who the were looking for. Surprisngly, they didn't see or sense anyone.

"... God damnit! The left! Now we have to make new smokebombs!" Kabuto shouted. Tobi put his hand out, trying to use his teleportation ability as a type of scanning around the town. Tobi was lucky and found the group. He then grabbed Kabuto and off they went, to follow the shinobi.

/At Sugarcube Corner/  
*The Ninja and the ponies were trying to find a place to hide the ninja. Pinkie said that the cakes were busy with catering and that she had to take hold of the shop. The ninja said they'd hide upstair until they think of a way back home*

Naruto and Minato were pacing around the baby cakes room, thinking very hard as to how they can get back.

"Well, the only two options we have are to have the princess find a spell or, live here and hope that we can find the first portal." Minato said, shaking his head sadly. Naruto agreed, and the only way to get to the castle in canterlot unseen would be nearly impossible, even from rooftop. The two have been thinking plans for a while, and it dark out. That means that the Cakes would be back. Bee and Han put the babies to bed, and left out the window. Naruto and Minato followed. Sasuke, hesitated and looked on the rooftops. He was sure they were being watched. He shrugged it off, and followed the others. But Sasuke was right, they were being watched.(If it wasn't obvious) Kabuto and Tobi were watcjing them the whole time, ducking when Sasuke looked.

"Princess? Castle? Where are we? When are we?" Tobi and Kabuto said at the same time.

"Why in the year twenty-thirteen! And your in the wonderful place called Equestria!" Pinkie Pie said, she was just there, it scared the two. Firstly, who they didn't here her coming, and secondly, who she got there.

"Uhh, hey look! A rainbow!" Tobi pointed away from them, and when she looked, the two teleported off to the Library.

/In the library/  
*With limited resources, little time, and little hope, Minato, Luna, Naruto, and Twilight were looking at all the books for ones one different worlds, and powerful transportation spells, while the others looked through Everfree forest for the portal.*

Naruto and Twilight had one half, while Minato and Luna had the other. They were speed reading the books like they were trying to win a contest. Minato was using his speed to quickly go from one book to the next. He then slipped, and right before he hit the ground, Luna caught him.

"Phew, thanks Luna. That was a fall I don't want to feel." The got up, dusted themselves off, and started to search again. Naruto and Twilight saw this, and swore the two had blush on their cheeks. The giggled at the thought and continued.

/Outside the Everfree forest/  
*It was dark, scary, and half of them didn't want to go inside. They had two plans, either stick together, or split up. Suprisngly, Gaara walked out the forest, frightening the ponies. They told Gaara what they were doing, and he said he'd help. They went with plan B. The groups are as shown:

Gaara, Fluttershy, Sasuke, Rainbow Dash are team A,  
Bee, Rarity, Applejack, Pinkie Pie are team B(ee)*

/With team A, or team Gaara/  
* Team(whatever you wanna call it) went from Zecora's hut and forward*

Rainbow dash took the lead, going ahead to see if any monsters were there, or any holes, cliffs, etc. Sasuke took the rear, in case they're being followed. Fluttershy, being her usual self, mostly jumped when a sound was heard, and half the time she'd jump towards Gaara. He'd always say what it was, and Fluttershy would be embarassed and walk off. Then there was a strange sound, a deep, raspy growl. The two grabbed each other in fear, then another sound, a roar with a small screech at the end. The two ponies started to shake, and held each other tighter, again from fear. Then, out of nowhere, Sasuke and Rainbow dash jumped down from the trees, scaring the living daylight outta Gaara and Fluttershy.

"Hahahahahah! That was hilarious! You should've seen your faces!" Rainbow dash laughed, as did Sasuke.

"I haven't pulled a prank like that in a long time! Man it's great to be back." Sasuke said, trying to catch his breathe.

"Yay, not bad for your first prank. I like your style Sasuke." Rainbow dash high-fived Sasuke. He rolled his eyes, but took it as a compliment. The four then got back on track, looking for the portal once more.

"Hey, Rainbow. Do ya think that those two are still hugging?" Sasuke whispered, making Rainbow snicker.

"Maybe, hey, what's that up ahead?"

/With team B, or team Bee/  
*The team had the route to the castle, and since both pegasi were on team (Whatever you called it) they had to rely on Bee's skills, and hope that they don't fall to they're deaths.*

Rarity and Pinkie both stayed behind Bee and Applejack, the two being the strongest of the four. They all went to the cliff, and instead of going the long way, they decided to go down. Bee jumped down, and grabbed a root sticking out the side to slow down. Applejack jumped down the ledges with Rarity close behind. Pinkie was down before Bee, not only confusing him, but Applejack as well.

"How did, when, you, cliff. Does she always do this?" Bee asked Aj and Rarity, who both nodded. Pinkie started hopping infront of them, now a lot more energenic. They then got two the river, but the guy with the excellent mustache wasn't there, so Bee had to carry Rarity across so she didn't get her mane wet. Upon getting across, Bee put her down, and didn't say a word the entire time. They finally got to the bridge, and slowly crossed it to the ruins.

"Oh, why must we be back here? Didn't we have enough of it today?" Rarity complained, fear lined her voice. It was dark, windy, and looked worse then before. Ivory, webs, cracks on the floor and walls, the smell of burnt rubber somehow. Some of the floor even fell aand big holes were everywhere. Bee basicly skipped over them all, Pinkie jumped over them, as did Applejack, and Rarity as well. Then when AJ was jumping, some of the roof just decided to plop down on her head. Bee heards the thud and backflipped to her, grabbing her hoof. He was trying to pull her up, but the floor started to crack, then he fell. He grabbed Aj's hand this time, and used a last resort. He used a chakra arm to grab the edge of the hole, and pull himself and Aj up. A pulled it in before anyone saw.

"Thanks sugarcube, boy, thats a very long fall ain't it?" She said to Bee, who shrugged and started to jump again. Rarity and Pinkie were already way ahead of the two, and found the room, it was in a nice condition, no holes, cracks or ivory. There wasn't a roof, and it was strangely familiar to them.

"Say, have we been here before Rarity?" Pinkie asked, looking everywhere.

"I don't know. We haven't been here for about a year or two, so it's hard to tell." Rarity answered, the wind started to pick up again.  
*Song: Sadness and sorrow from Naruto Shippuden*  
/Flashback/  
*The Mane six had found the elements of harmony, and are now facing Night Mare Moon*

"Mwahahaha! Do you really think that you can defeat me?" Night Mare Moon laughed, the Mane six were standing there, Fluttershy was shaking, but still had a serious face on. The others stood there ground. Night Mare Moon shot a bolt of lighting at the team. They barely dodged it, and when it hit the ground it exploded and a big hole was left. Twilight fired a ball of energy, her tiara amplified it's power. Night Mare didn't even move a hoof and dodged it. She then charged another lighting bolt, but when it was fired, it was aimed for Twilight. Twilight countered it with a barrier, causing it to bounce back to Night Mare.

"Alright girls on the count of three, we blast her with our magic!" Twilight said, readying her spell.

"One..." Night mare blew away the smoke.

"Two..." She charged an even more devastating lightining bolt.

"Three!" The Mane six shot their magic, forming a rainbow that took shape as a spike. This startled Night Mare and she shot the bolt. It was absorbed into the rainbow spike, and it flew right for Night Mare.

"What!? No, I can't be defeated! I am Night Mare Moon! I-I..." She was struck by the spike, shattering her armour, and causing an explosion. The smoke cleared to reveal Princess Luna.

Rarity saw something as Princess Celestia came in and asked her sister for her friendship. In the edge of the room, a pair of glasses glistened, and a red dot with line in it glowed, taking the shattered armour.  
/End Flashback/

Rarity snapped back to reality, shaking her head.

"Yo! I found something over here, fo sho!" Bee shouted.

"Well, if it isn't my "old friend", Killer Bee." A deep voice said in the shadows. A giant fireball shot from where the voice was. Bee grabbed the girls and jumped out of the way. Tobi and Kabuto walked out of the shadows. Rarity gasped as she saw the two.

"Those glasses, and that eye... You were there." Rarity backed away.

"When we fought Night Mare Moon, they were there, they grabbed her armour and, and..." Right befor she finshed, a hand grabbed her shoulder and threw her into the others. It was an anthro, he had long, bushy gray hair, two giant hand-wings, a blue shirt, and the sharingan, the outer part of his eyes were black, he had fangs and his skin was tan.

"Meet, Sasuke. We found him wondering the forest and it seems he has the same hatred as I do for all you pitifil maggots." Kabuto said, clutching his fist. This confused the others.

"But Sasuke, is with Rainbow and the others. How is this possible?" Bee asked, hoping it wasn't really Sasuke.

/The trail to the castle/  
*Naruto and Minato felt multiple old chakras appear in the forest and ran off to check it out. They met up with Team A(or Gaara) as their ninja felt it two.*

The group ran, jumped, and flew towards the castle. One of the chakras were close, and was moving right for them! A chakra arm shot out from the trees, zig zagging around them. It grabbed Naruto, who cut it with a kunai knife. The rest of the arm that was cut melted into the ground, it expanded and wrapped around the groups.

"Whoever we're dealing with, they sure do know how to manipulate chakra." Minato grunted, he couldn't move. Some of the chakra went up the ponies legs and forced itself down their throat, disapearing completely into them. Feeling violated, and unable to move, the ponies fainted. Naruto sighed, now that he could use his powers. Another chakra arm came after hima again, he grabbed it and pulled using all his force. This made a young anthro Naruto to be pulled from the trees. This suprised the shinobi, and it also surprised young Naruto.

"Your... me?" The two Naruto's asked at the same time.

/

Twilight: Wow, younger versions of themselves.

Naruto: Can't get any trippier than that, right?

Pinkie: Review! No Flames!


	3. Chapter 3

Fusion: This story's coming along greatly, and hopefully as famous.

Naruto: Yeah, me too.

Rainbow: Read and Review!

Sasuke: No Flames!

/The castle ruins/  
*The Shinobi, Mane Six, and Luna along with a young anthro Naruto in his nine-tails cloak has joined team b(or Bee) and the see Tobi, Kabuto, and young anthro Sasuke in his curse mark final stage.*

Sasuke was exetremely surprised when he saw himself as an anthro, but that led to the question if it happend to everyone. He shook it from his mind, and focused on the matter at hand.

"So, the Nine Tails Jinchuriki and his friends. Shall we begin?" Tobi asked, as he, Kabuto and Sasuke got into fighting stances.

"Bring it, bastard." Naruto said firmly, as he and the other ninja got into fighting stances.(For those who might've wondered where Han went, here he comes now) Han smashed through the roof with Kokuou. He was at the castle with Celestia. Tobi took a minute to recollect who Han and kokuou were, but remembered.

"Fine, Kabuto if you'll please." He snapped his fingers. Kabuto did his reanimation summoning. He brought the entire Akatsuki to life, except for Itachi. Naruto summoned Kurama, but was he was the same size as Naruto.

*What is love start at :21*

The ninja shot at eachother like bullets, the akatsuki fought the tailed beast Minato, Bee, and Han, Naruto and Sasuke fought Tobi and Kabuto.

/With Naruto and Sasuke/

Naruto grabbed Tobi's arm and threw him to Sasuke, who did a chidori on his gut. Kabuto used his snake thing to grab Naruto's foot, and spin him around at a high speed, then slam him into the ground. Sasuke used his sword and Tobi used Asuma's special kunia knives. Naruto got back to his feet, but Kabuto was gone.

Kabuto- Chakra Dissection Blade mode! His hands were now chakra blades, he charged for Naruto, slicing him with intense speed. Then Kabuto started spinning, he went faster and faster, a dome of chakra was starting to form. Naruto recongnized the movement, and gasped in surprise.

Kabuto- Eight trigrams, sixty-four palms rotation! Naruto was shot across the room, and smashed into a wall. Sasuke only heard the smash, and only for a second stopped fighting. He saw where it came from, but then Tobi did something different

Tobi-Chakra swords mode! The kunai then had blades of chakra form from the tips, and grew about two feet. Sasuke put his electricity into his sword, and started to fight again.

/With The akatsuki and the Tailed Beast/  
*Without experience fighting the Akatsuki, Minato and Han were being pummled by Hidan.  
*End what is love. Start Vocaloid-Bad apple*

Minato used his speed to try and get behind Hidan, as Han was shooting his water sharks at him. Being distacted by the sharks, Hidan had no clue where Minato was. The plan was to get as far from him as possible. This wasn't the greatest of plans, but the risk is too high.

Minato- Time-Space rasengan barrage! He formed two compressed rasengans and shoved them in Hidans back. This fired him right for a window, and Han saw what Minato was doing.

Han- Water style- Water shark shotgun justu! The said sharks was the extra force needed to stun Hidan as he flew out the window. Minato sighed in relief, and Han cheered.

"Well, that solves that problem. Now what about Kakuzu over there?" Han asked nervously, seeing Kakuzu in his gross, and very hairy looking state. Minato grunted on sight of him, and seeing how Hidan was a challenge, he could only imagine how bad Kakuzu is.

/With Pain, Konan, Bee, and Gyoki/  
*The worst challege he'd faced since Kisame, Bee was barely holding his ground against Pain. Konan was actually beating Gyoki.*

Bee grabbed his swords, two in hand, one in his mouth. He started to slash at Pain, but he dodged with great speed, punching Bee in the back and the other five Pains appeared. They were knocking bee every which way, and then smashed him in the ground.

Gyoki- Light Hack! A powerful electric blast went straight for Pain, striking him in the back. Bee used shark skin to steal the pains chakra, he swung Shark Skin at a Pain, and missed by *This* much.

Pains- Almighty Push! They all sent Bee into Gyoki's face. Bee tried to get up, pain went through his body and he winced at it. He tried to get his act together, and see if this could help.

Killer Bee- Lariat! Bee went into his version 2 chakra cloak, and chakra bone formed on his shoulder. He rammed it into Pains face, using all the speed and strength he had inside him. Pain was launched through the wall,and was punched straight dow by Gyoki.

/With Kurama, Kisame, Kokuou, and Sasori/  
*Kisame had another Shark Skin, and Sasori had his million puppets. Kurama and Kokuou both weren't trying since they had it easy. Or so they thought.*

Kurama slashed at the puppets in the sky, they moved around his arms, jabbing and slicing into it. Kisame was firing water sharks everywhere. Kokuou was shooting puppets out bit by bit, but they'd keep coming back up.

"That's it!" Kurama shouted, swinging his tails around to knock everyone back.

Kurama- Tailed beast bomb  
Before anyone could react, Naruto had jumped in it's way. He had his eyes like a frogs, he was in sage mode.

Naruto- True wind style~ Rasenshuriken! He threw it at the tailed beast ball.

"Expand!" Naruto shouted. The Rasen shuriken did, and it cut the tailed beast ball in half. The explosion was massive, a blinding light appeared and blinded everyone. The ruins started to shake, awakening the ponies.

"Huh? Wha-" Twilight moaned, she was scooped up by young Naruto as were the others with a chakra arm. The reanimations were all smacked out the window by Kurama, and the two groups(The good, and the bad) went for a mad dash towards the exit.

/Outside the ruins/  
*Naruto brought the ponies to the enterance, and jumped into the forest. He was cut off but young Sasuke.*

The two glared at each other, rage in their eyes. Before they were about to engage in an epic battle, Tobi grabbed young Sasuke, and Minato grabbed young Naruto.

~The next day~  
/At the library/  
*They shinobi and the Mane six have been discussing about seeing younger anthro versions of Naruto and Sasuke. They believe that the portal also ripped through time, and might soon do the same to space*

"- which means that not only ninja will be grabbed through that portal!" Minato exclaimed, this startled Naruto.

"You mean, that anything can come from that portal? He asked, thinking that even the Sage of six paths could, or even Deku( I mean the ten tails jinchuriki, I could never get his name no matter what I look up.)*

"Maybe, but we won't know unless we find it." Twilight said. The young Naruto, now back to normal, walked in. He actually looked pretty cool in his jacket. The older Naruto wondered where put it. He sighed, now that he might be trapped here, and with Tobi and Kabuto knowing more of the portal and learning techniques and jutsus from other ninja, he missed the hidden leaf.

"Hey, is there a place here that makes ramen?" He asked his younger anthro self.

"What's ramen?" Naruto stopped breathing, for two minutes.

"No ramen!? NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!" He said dramaticly, pounding on the floor crying his heart out. Minato grabbed him by the shoulders and shook him madly.

"Snap out of it son! I promise we'll find you some ramen!" Minato shouted, Sasuke comicly sweat dropped seeing this.

"You still love ramen that much huh?" Naruto snapped out of it. The other ponies and ninja were talking about what they saw last night.

"Yeah, we were looking for the portal, when we saw a bright light. Then, a red blur ran by us and disappeared into the trees." Rainbow said.

"And when Naruto and the other told us about the stronger chakras by the castle ruins, we fought the little guy over there." Gaara pointed to young Naruto, who waved and returned to his book about monsters.

"Yeah, but really we didn't fight him, Naruto and Minato did, we passed because of something. It's still foggy, I can't remember." Luna said, rubbing her head.

"Ok everypony," Twilight said loudly, startling the others,

"We're going to Canterlot to meet the Princess and see if anything like this has happend before."

/The entrance to Canterlot/  
*Naruto and the other ninja waited for their Pony friends on the top of the train station building, afraid they're appearance would cause some commotion on the train.*

Naruto, Minato, and Sasuke watched the tracks, while Bee and Gaara were chatting about equestria.

"So, it seems you know more of this place than us, so tell me about it." Bee whispered. Gaara smiled.

"Well, this is a wonderful place to be! Theres alot to see, theres ponies, dragons, hydras, different animals, blah, blah blah, blah blah blah blah, music, blah blah-" Bee zoned out, but came back.

"Wait, go back a few"blahs"." He asked the Kazekage. Confused by him saying 'blahs' he thought he meant words.

"Lets see, food, entertainment, music." Bee had a small smile grow across his face.

"Now I think I can stay here! What kind of music?"

"Rock, classic, techno, rap, all kinds really." Bee hugged Gaara tightly.

"YES!" He shouted, making Gaara cover his mouth with sand. Some ponies below looked up, but Gaara also pushed him down.

"They're here!" Naruto said, pointing at the train with Spikes tail sticking out the window. The train stopped and the ponies walked out.

/At the cafe'/  
*The pony walked to the castle, and the ninja followed via building.*

Gaara looked down on the ponies, then at Fluttershy. He saw her lavender hair lightly flowing in the wind. Sasuke saw this and smiled. His, friend, has a crush, and Fluttershy does have a similar personality to Gaara's.

They made it to the castle, and Celestia greeted them warmly.

"Luna has already filled me in on the details. I already checked the whole canterlot library before your arrival. There weren't any spell on portals to different worlds, the closest we have is this." She handed a book to Twilight. It was a teleportation spell that can bring the user(s) about 59 miles from were they are, but draines the user of most of their energy. Twilight showed everyone the spell.

"I do have a spell that might help you fit in better." She gave Twilight another book, and turned it to the middle. It was a spell that was cast strangely.

"I've, never seen this spell before, it uses these things." She pointed to her fingers.

"Really, hmm. Lemme see that." Naruto grabbed the book. It was hand symbols, and it was simple too. He did as it showed, and a puff of smoke appeared. when it subsided, Naruto appeared as a pony. He had red fur, blonde mane and tail, and no pants. It felt, normal. His ninja band was on his arm but everything else was in it's normal place.

"I, feel, GREAT! I'm way faster then I was before, and, no pants!" He said, running everywhere. Bee grabbed the book and did the same symbols. He also had no pants when he transformed. He was a unicorn, his fur was tan, he was also blonde, his swords we lined down his back as was shark skin, his ninja band was still around his tail. He also felt the new powers his new body gave him. He accidently shot a small shock of lightining at the ponies, it hit Gaara on his leg.

"Owowowowow. What the heck, Bee!?" He chased Bee down, only for the two to be running around the castle.  
*Play song: Haruka Kanata*  
Minato and Sasuke did it, and this was what happend. Minato was an alicorn, his hokage robe was on even though he left it at the Library. He was blonde with red tips on his hair, the same with his tail, his ninja suit was a lighter shade of green, and as always, no pants. Sasuke was a pegasus, his wings span was ten feet wide, his skin was white, his hair was black and his akatsuki robe was the same. His tail had a white tip, and his blade was strapped on his back.

Just then, Luna and Han walked out the castle, Han was already in pony form.(I don't know how he really looks, since I'm yet to get Naruto ultimate ninja storm three, so ROLL with it!) He had ninja battle cloth that were blue and sky blue, he didn't have a ninja band, his mane and tail were navy blue and he was an alicorn as well.

"About time you showed up. I see Celestia already showed you the just- I mean spell, already. Luna gave me a tour of the castle." Han said, walking to his friends.

"Ok, it's gettin' real late princess. An as much as we'd to stay here, we gotta get home. I have an entire day of buckin' to do tomorrow." Apple yawned. The sun was setting and they were all getting tired.  
*End song, New song from Naruto: Nightfall*

The ponies and the ninja set off to Ponyville, Luna was seen in the sky, raising the moon high into the air. Han looked up, and smiled.  
/In the castle/  
*Kabuto, being gifted with snake stealthe and the ability to go underground no matter what, he was to sneak into the castles library and steal that book. He saw Celestia bring it there and memorized the way.*  
(Start song: Naruto OST Bad situation)

Kabuto was at the main enterance, guards were seen in a distance, they had flashlights.

'Good, never liked an easy job.' He thought. He walked right up to them. He grabbed multiple kunai, kicked the two onto a wall, and thre the kunai so they'd stay on the wall.

"Hey, you can't do tha-" Kabuto's snake grabbed the one who was talking and threw him into the other, knocking the two out. He continued on, in the shadows. He was saw a bunch more guards, and decided it'd be nice for some fighting. He went underground untill he was under two guards talking. He grabbed some kunai, jumped out, and threw the kunai at them.

The other guards saw Kabuto and charged for him. He knocked a guard into the air, then leg sweeped three more of them. They used they're magic and grabbed him. He smiled, using his substitution justu when we walked in. The real kabuto was on the ceiling. He dropped down and smashed a guards head into the floor, cracking the floor.

"What the?" A guard said, before Kabuto grabbed him by the neck. He was thrown into the remaining three guards, and used an explosive tag to finish. Kabuto went the rest of the way in the shadows.

"Such a nice excersise, hmm, maybe they have more guards for me to fight?" He said to himself. Then his wish came true. A guard stood right infront of the library doors, but he was different. He had chakra, strong chakra at that. Upon further inspection, he saw the black hair and a picture of a blue ball in half with small traces of white.

"Wait, is that, Neji?" He said a little two loud. The guard looked up, and to Kabuto's surprise, he had the eyes of a Hyuga.

"So, you're the one sneaking in, beating guards, show yourself."Kabuto grinned and walked out of the shadows. He startled Neji, Kabuto went right up to him. The snake went onto Kabuto's shoulder, hissing at Neji.

"Ok, you got me. One thing before you lock me up." Neji narrowed his eyes, but listened.

Kabuto- Chakra blade mode~ 8 trigrams 64 palm rotation! He spun around in a circle Neji was caught in it. He felt like his entire body was being cut with small blades. When Neji was launched across the hall towards the door

"Not finished yet!" He slashed Neji through the door.  
Kabuto-Leaf Hurricane! The force of it flung Neji a foot deep into the wall. Kabuto then saw the books spine, swiped it, and left.  
/At the library/  
*Naruto and Minato stayed there for the night. While Naruto stayed awake restless, the other had sweet dreams.*

'Why can't you sleep Naruto? What's holding you up?' Kurama asked in Naruto's head.

'I, I don't know. Maybe the fact that I didn't have ramen today, or yesterday.' Naruto sighed, and heard the faint sound of someoneslapping their forehead.

'Really, stop thinking of ramen for TEN FUCKING SECONDS!' Naruto head hurt after that, but sub sided quickly. He took Kurama's advice, and the second he did, he was out cold.

/In Naruto's dream/  
*If you guessed he was dreaming of a special some pony, then your wrong! But, if you thought Ramen land in the magical world of Ramentopia, then you correct! Please read and claim your prize!*

Ramen, ramen, ramen. The boy didn't have ramen in two days, and this is the result. There were ramen soup falls, forest of ramen, bowl hills, and soup clouds in the sky. Naruto gawked at it all. Kurama in his human form teleported next to him

"I guess, you can't stop thinking about ramen. Well atleast were asleep. Go on, eat all the ramen you want." Naruto was gone, he was in the river, on the clouds, and chopping down trees at the same time. Kurama face palmed at seeing Naruto doing nothing but eat his dream away. After what seemed like a never ending loop of ramen eating, Sasuke appeared. He walked to Kurama.

"Hey Sasuke, why are you here?"Sasuke didn't answer. He grabbed Kurama, and he drained into Sasuke. Naruto saw, but when Sasuke saw him, he made Naruto's eyes hurt. They were starting to bleed, and Naruto couldn't do anything but scream.

Fusion: Your prize for guessing correctly, the enjoyment of the chapter!

Pinkie: Or this ultra pepper cupcake!

Minato:Uh, review. And no flames! Or else!

*Update 7/19/13* Chapter four is on hearts and hooves day and that's where everything goes skywards. I tell you since cause it's gonna be the longest. It may take a few more days than you'd expect, so while you wait, check out the other stories I'm working on. Remember to ask me for suggestions for stories and One-shots, and I'm always accepting OC's for any story. I hope this info helps and peace out.  
~Fusion


	4. Chapter 4

Naruto:...I... don't wanna talk

Fusion: I'm sorry, but I had to make the story bend a bit. Cmon, you don't look that bad

Sasuke: I feel like my insides are burning!

Twilight: Uh, read and review.

(Hearts and hooves day, EP:4)  
Opening song:Closer, Naruto Shippuden OST  
/Rainbow dash's cloud home/  
*Sasuke stayed here for the night. He shared the same dream as Naruto, same concept I mean.*

Sasuke jolted up, breathing heavily. He clenched his chest, and since he slept in pants, he saw a seal on his chest.

"Oh no." He boomed outside, to the library. He was afraid that he might've lost something important to him. Something VERY important.

/The Library/  
*Naruto woke up the same as Sasuke did, but for some reason, he was in Twilights bed.*

He checked his chest for the seal, but it was gone. He was panicking.

'Hey! Kurama, wake up!'

'...'

'Kurama please, wake up!

'Kurama!' Naruto felt a tear make it's way down his cheek. He felt, empty, like when he lost Sasuke. He stumbled downstairs, and face planted into a shelf. He was dazed, and accidently smashed into Twilight, who was holding a stack of books in hand. Before Naruto reacted, a red chakra arm grabbed all the books in one swipe. He looked at Twilight, and saw that she made the arm. She retracted it, and looked at Naruto. He looked like he was gonna kill her.

"You took him..."

"Took who?" Naruto's eyes narrowed.

"Kurama..." He said faintly. When he said that, a black flame erupted on Twilights arm. Naruto held his eye, and saw what was going on.

"Twilight!" He put out the fire. He bandaged her arm, and helped her up. She looked up, into his blue eyes. She saw an ocean of emotion, then her own reflection. Before she was pulled deeper, she pulled her arm away from him, and turned away.

"I-I'm sorry, I don't know what took over me..." He looked at the floor, then ran upstairs to look in a mirror. Then he saw them. His eyes, were Sasuke's. The maygenkyo sharingan, he watched as they went to susann'o, the complete, then to his normal eyes.

'So this is what Sasuke felt when Itachi...' Naruto thought, a sad sigh came from him. He glanced out the window, ponies walked in pairs, colt and mare(or Boy and girl) and had paper hearts and chocolates. Heck, even the fillies(kids/children) were doing the same thing.  
"Hey Twi, what day is it?"

/Sweet Apple Anchors/  
*Killer Bee stayed there, he said that he could help with the apples, and that he could bring them into the town to sell.*

Bee felt a presence, he turned to see Applebloom there, just staring at him.

"Where'd ya get them swords, mister?" She asked.

"A gift, from my brother, I think. I've had 'em for so long." He smiled. The Applebloom give hime something. A big heart case, filled with chocolates. He read a tag that came with it.

" 'From: Applejack To: Bee' Cuz, it's hearts and hooves day, I gotcha something before I left for buckin. XOXO Applejack." Bee blinked twice not getting it. Then he slowly raised his head wide eyed, then smiled happily.

/Over Ponyville/  
*A pained Sasuke flew over the town, looking for his best friend and the others. He felt fire, burning inside him. He was being followed by Rainbow dash, worried for her friend.*

Sasuke clenched his chest, flying as fast as he could. He felt his body weakening. His wings were flapping slower, and slower, and slower. He eventually lost control of his wings. Rainbow saw him falling down, and raced to catch him. He was very heavy(hopefully in muscle) so he fell extremely fast.

"Cmon wings, don't fail me now!" Famous last words. She stuck her arms out, and stopped flapping her wings, she was picking up speed and was about to catch Sasuke.(I know you're thinking, 'How high are they?' Well, take a lucky guess.)

Sasuke crashed right behind Sugarcube corner, in the grass, he fell face first, and Rainbow was right next to him. Having crashed nearly all her life, she was only dazed by the force. She stumbled to Sasuke, he was still breathing, and his body was twitching. She tried to shake him, he opened his eyes.

"R-Rainbow dash. What, happend?" He tried to move his arms, but to no avail.

"Don't move. That was quite the crash you took, are you alright?" She asked the Uchiha, he rolled his eyes.

"Yes, everything is fine. I TOTALLY didn't nearly break my neck or anything." He said sarcasticly. The two laughed, then Sasuke grunted, his side and his chest were both aching.

/In Sasuke's head/  
*Kurama, being bored inside Sasuke, decided to try a little something. He used his chakra to go away from the sealed gate and slipped into Sasuke's mind.*

Kurama used his small bit of chakra to force out the seal, crawl up Sasuke's arm, and slip into Sasuke's head.

It went to the part of the brain labeled, "Eye abilities". He went to it, and found a million little switches. He went to a strang switch labeled, 'LS' and flipped it.

/In the normal world/

Sasuke felt his eye burn, and blinked it away. He then went back to talking with Rainbow.

"Yeah, it just started to burn, like everything inside me were being engulfed in flames. I came to find Naruto and see if anything happend to him. Plus, my head aches, and my body worse." He said. Rainbow didn't talk, she just stared at him.

"Uh, is something, wrong?" Sasuke asked, Rainbow looked away, slightly blushing.

'No, I like you more then I liked you before, way more. I wish I can tell you but...' Rainbow shook her head, standing up. Sasuke did as well.

"How did-?"

"I, don't, know." They shared a long, akward pause. Then Sasuke walked over to the bakery. Rainbow Dash stayed back, thinking of what just happend to her.

/Inside sugarcube corner/  
*The ponies and ninja, except for Bee and applejack, were buying cupcakes and cakes for a party Pinkie and Twilight were holding at the library.*

They group made their order, and were asked to wait a while. Minato and Han said they'd stay to bring the sweets to the Library, and for the others to get decorations.

"Ok everypony, if were gonna get the decorations quickly and set up before nightfall, we have to split up." Twilight said as they walked out of the bakery. Sasuke and Rainbow Dash were waiting outside. Before anyone, or anypony, could say anything, Sasuke grabbed Naruto's jacket, and dragged him off. Confused by what just happend, they continued talking about the decorations.

/In the everfree forest/  
*Tobi, Kabuto, and young Sasuke set up a base, a really big tree house, where the ruins used to be. Kabuto succesfully got the book, and was ready to do the justu*

Kabuto showed Tobi the book, feeling like he just showed Tobi off. Sasuke was sitting in another room, doing whatever it is he does.

"Good, Kabuto, being the one who has retrieved the book, and avoided being noticed, obviously, you can be the first to transform." Tobi said, he actually wanted to see how it would affect him, and his snake. Kabuto did the hand signs, but instead of a pony, he was a dragon. Everything looked the same besides his wings and snout. He had razor sharp claws, and his chakra multiplied by twenty!

Kabuto looked at himself, and smirked.

"Tobi, you don't mind if I try something do you?" Tobi shrugged.

Kabuto- Sage Mode! He just did like *that*. He felt his chakra and his strength double!

Kabuto- Fire Rasengan! He made a rasengan and shoved it into Tobi, causing him to fly into the wall, his robe was burning, but it didn't turn to ash. Tobi grinned, thinking that he'd be the same in strength and chakra. He performed the hand symbol and transformed into a pony, his chakra only tripled, but he was extrordinarly fast and strong, and he was an alicorn. His wings were black and his mask still covered his face completely. He had charcoal skin and his hooves were white. He made a ball of magic, and put some of his chakra in it. It expanded to the size of a foal, and disappeared.

"Oh, Kabuto, about your blastibg me into the wall." Tobi used his magic in his left hand, and his chakra in his right.

Tobi- Mach Pulse! He just thought of the name, and forced it into Kabuto, shaking the entire treehouse. Sasuke ran in, ready to fight whoever just ruined his, whatever. He was startled, seeing only Tobi and Kabuto and some ruined equipment.

"What just, happend?"

"We were just, talking about our next plan, and now that we're ready, how does a trip to the library sound?"

/At the library, about noon/  
*Naruto and Twilight were both setting up decorations, as the others were bringing in the redt of the decor.*

Naruto hummed happily, since this was the ninja's welcoming party. He had all the heavy decorations, like a big hidden leaf symbol carved from wood, coated with gold dust. Rarity was making simple robes, with a ripple like pattern on the bottom that was their favorite color, and a symbol labeling what they represented( Like Hidden cloud, hidden leaf, _ -tails jinchuriki, etc.) of course, they showed her the symbol, not told her, cause then it be a long process of explaining, and calming her down, and not causing a riot throughout equestria.

Twilight had the lighter decor, but they were to be on the top of the book shelf, and even with her magic, somepony might distract her, and she'd drop a hammeer on her head, or a box of hallow wood stars. Spike was helping with bringing in decorations, as were Sasuke and Rainbow. Bee and Applejack were dragging out what wasn't needed, like for instance, and big, hallow stone shuriken that Pinkie somehow made in ten minutes.

"Hey, this looks pretty great! Now, to get some party ponies in here." Minato said, walking down stairs with Han, they were carrying the cake and punch down, they didn't want some gold dust accidently flying in the sweets. As if on que, Pinkie jumped inside, with about sixty ponies following her.

"Lets PARTY!" She shouted, then the party began, but, two ponies and a dragon walked in, unsupectedly. The three weren't here to party, why, they just crashed it.

Kabuto, Tobi, Sasuke- Triple fire ball justu! The three then lined up, took a deep breathe, and unleashed a giant fireball, scorching the library, and burning a lot of tails. All hell broke loose, ponies running her and there. Then, a pony, obviously with ego bigger than himself walked up to the three.

"Stand. Down." He said, right up in their faces.

"Oh, I'm soooo scared!" Tobi said sarcasticly. Then the pony grabbed Tobi by the tail, and swung him in circles, smashing him into the floor. He turned to Kabuto, grabbing his snout and opened it wide.

?-Fire ball justu! He blew a fire ball right down his throat, causing him to fall to his knees. He then turned to Sasuke.

?-Magenkyo Sharingan! He then grabbed Sasuke by the neck and held his arm out.

?- Lighting blade!(Have you guessed who it is?) He jabbed Sasuke in the gut, and slammed him into Tobi. Naruto ran to the source of the gigantic chakras that were just there. He paused when he saw a pony with white mane and tail, a green ninja fighting suit, one sharingan, and a book from the Make-Out series. (Seriously! If you don't know who he is already, just stop reading this fanfic. That is, if you've seen one episode of Naruto!)

"Kakashi Sensai!" Naruto exclaimed, running up to his teacher and friend.

"Hey Naruto, long time no see!" Kakashi high-fived Naruto, and smiled, even if you can't see it through his mask like thing.

"So, it seems you have grown." Minato said, walking up to his student. Kakashi was stunned, he was sure Minato was gone, disapeared without a trace at the time of Obito and his training. He hugged his sensai, and then it became a giant hugfest of the ninja and Kakashi, and Pinkie pie. Then they heard Tobi trying to get up, then young Sasuke.

"Hmm, it seems you've gotten stronger Kakashi, and and obliviosly more brutal." He looked over to Kabuto, smoke rising from his mouth. The ninja got into fighting stances, as did Tobi and young Sasuke.

"How do you, even with the rinnegan and the sharingan, expect to beat us?" Han said, glaring at Tobi.

"With this." He pointed to Sasuke, and while everypony had their eyes on Tobi, Sasuke transformed, but it was different this time. Half of him was curse mark, the other half looked like sand with cracks in it, a long ear, and a tanooki tail. He had Shukaku inside him, Gaara gasped.

"There's, two one tails?" He said, looking at Sasuke. Everyone looked at him questionably, he then transformed into a smaller version of shukaku, his gourg still on his back. Everpony was confused, first of, what's a shukaku, secondly, what does he mean by"One-Tails"?(FYI: The ninja=Everybody The ponies= Everypony, that's how I'll label them) Then the battle begun.

Naruto, Sasuke, and Kakshi had Tobi, the others handled Sasuke. The two actually put up more of a challenge then expected, and the ninja didn't plan on showing the ponies their real power. Naruto was using three shadow clones to attack Tobi, as Sasuke and Minato were making a plan of attack outside. The ponies watched from a distance. Naruto threw a punch at Tobi, who countered with a kick on his chest, then another Naruto fell from the roof, heel dropping on Tobi's head. He then tried to kick him towards the door, but was grabbed by Kabuto and then smashed into the ground. The real Naruto was by the door, charging a rasengan with red magic surrounding it. The two clone succesfully got Tobi close enough to the real Naruto who was ready to use the rasengan.  
(Song: With me~Sonic and the Black knight)

Naruto- Magic explosive Rasengan! He jumped over Tobi, and shoved the rasengan into Tobi's chest, the explosion blasting him through the door. Then Sasuke and Kakashi did their part.

Sasuke and Kakashi- Oppisite chidori barrage! They were on opposite sides of Tobi, thus giving it the name Opposite chidori barrage, and forced their hand into Tobi. Then Naruto jumped from the balcony, ready to punched Tobi into the ground. The Kabuto jumped after Naruto.

Kabuto-Fire-style: Supreme Fire Ball Jutsu! An enormous fireball was fired upwards, and crashing into Naruto, sending him flying upwards. Twilight felt a sudden pain inside her. Tobi then grabbed Sasuke and hit him in the gut, and Kakashi in the neck, striking a pressure point.

Tobi- Hidden Lotus! He knocked the two into the air, grabbing them mid-air, and spinning vigorously towards the ground. The three smashed into the ground, a small crater was left, Rainbow dash got extremely angry.

/With Gaara, Minato, Han, Bee, young Naruto, and young Sasuke/  
*Sasuke prooved more than a challenge for the ninja, he seemed to have mastered the control of shukaku easier than Naruto did Kurama.*  
(Song: Headstrong, by: Trapt)

Sasuke was going easy on them, he had two things they didn't, the complete sharingan, and the curse mark. He was mainly fighting Naruto, the others just distractions. He somehow got the sand out of Gaara's gourg, and used it to his advantage, he made it into a fist, split it, and made another fist. He then put said sand fist, on his own. He charged for Naruto, now in his chakra cloak, and slugged his fist into his rivals face, sending him into Minato. The Han tried to crash down on him, but Sasuke dodged, causing Han to break the entire floor, making everyone and everypony launch into the air.

"Sasukeeee!" Naruto screamed, he had a rasengan and was flying to his former best friend. He got him directly in his gut, and the Gaara used the sand to force him into it more. The explosion blew everyone and everypony back into the shelves, and making the decor fall. Pinkie growled.

/Back with the ninja outside/  
*Naruto and Sasuke had enough, it was either now or never. They'd either try to just attack them with a stragety, or reveal to everypony their powers*

Naruto still refused to show his powers off, but he did cloak him and Sasuke in a magic cloak. The two ran at Kabuto at full speed, Sasuke sweeping under his feet, Naruto punching him with brute force in his face as he fell. Then they circled around, Naruto grabbed Tobi's punch, slammed him into the ground then kicking him to Sasuke.

Sasuke- Chidori shock spear! A spear of lighting struck Tobi in the gut, the he was slammed down in the ground. Tobi and Kabuto laughed, they seemed like they weren't hurt at all.

"Hehehee, you really did try as hard as you could did you, oh well. Though, that did kinda tickle." Kabuto mocked them. Then, three red chakra arms smashed into Kabuto, they were young Naruto, Twilight, and Rainbow dash, they had similar chakra cloaks, and the two ponies had anger in their eyes.

"Leave, them, ALONE!" The two ponies said, launching towards Tobi. With lighting speed, they slashed right through him, then smashed him into the ground. Young Naruto went to Naruto, telling him of what happend inside.

"Even though we risked the ponies lives, and probably caused a thousand bits worth of damage on books, decoration, and the floor, we got Sasuke nuetralized." He said, motioning over to Bee with an unconscience Sasuke on his shoulder.

"Alright, I have a plan..."

/With the enraged ponies/  
*Twilight and Rainbow dash are actually knock out, and the younger, more evil version of Kurama used his chakra to fight using what the ponies emotions tell them, to fight or even kill Tobi and Kabuto*

Twilight threw a giant fist at Tobi, who barely dodged it, and got slammed down by Rainbow. Kabuto jumped from Tobi's shoulders, using his wings as a boost, and socked Rainbow in her face.

Kabuto - Heaven kick of pain!(The "!" indicates the amount of power the jutsu/spell/attack does on the opponet on a scale of one to ten) He smashed his attack right for her chest, hoping it would break her ribs. The hit was a succes, but that only enraged her.

"... RRRRAAAAAAAAAAWWWWWRRRR" She howled, grabbing his leg. She pulled him towards her, punching his face with all her strength, sending him for Tobi. He caught his ally, they smirked.

Tobi and Kabuto- Twin hurricane! They both did a leaf hurricane, locking arms, and repeatedly did leaf hurricanes untill it became a giant version, it was picking up stones and chucked them at the ponies. Kabuto and Tobi jumped out of the small hurricane, causing it to fall, dust fell.

"Have a nice party, come on Sasuke." The young Sasuke seemed to have healed from during the fight. He escaped from the ninja and went off to the forest. Kabuto did aswell, but Tobi stood there, staring at the ponies.

"Hello! I'm Tobi!" He said in a cheery voice. He was about to move, but saw that he couldn't move at all.

"Hey Naruto, why can't I move? And where's Deidera?" He asked, he was able to move his head, and he saw Naruto with a beautiful purple and red rasengan.

"Uh, what're you doing with that?" He asked nervously, Naruto glared

"You think you can trick me with that trick again?" Naruto shouted.

"TAKE THIS! Twin Rasengan!" He ran at Tobi at top speed, aiming the Rasengan for his chest, when a shadow went infront of Tobi.

"Stop Naruto!" Twilight was in the way.

"Wha- get out of the way!" Naruto shouted, inches away from her. In a spilt second, Sasuke kicked Naruto's arm, turning it away from Twilight, but it touched a piece of her shirt, so it was exploding already. Tobi, Twilight, and Sasuke were caught in the blast.

/The edge of Everfree forest/  
*Kabuto and young Sasuke were heading for the treehouse, not knowing that Tobi was left behind*

Kabuto say Sasuke hasn't fully recovered from his fight, and he stopped.

"Are you ok, Sasuke?" Kabuto asked, seeing him clenching his arm.

"Yeah, I'm fine." Sasuke answered.

'Tobi said that Kabuto doesn't care much for anyone, hmm...'

/The Library/  
*Repair colts came to fix the library, not sure how it got so bad. Obito was still in control of the body, for Tobi was knocked down deep inside of it. Celestia had suites for each of them, and Spike was gone. No one even noticed, though.*

Naruto and Twilight stayed back while Minato and Han left for Canterlot.

"*sigh* I'm sorry, Twilight." Naruto said, he looked at the stars as they popped into existance.

"..."

"Please don't be mad at me. I-I just..." He felt a hand on his shoulder.

"I'm not mad, entirely. Just, have control of yourself." Twilight said happily, Naruto felt a weight fly off his shoulders. He laughed a little, even though nothing funny happend.

"What's so funny?"

"It's just, you remind of some one I know." Naruto sighed again, looking at the stars. He wondered how far he was from the Hidden leaf village, from home. Despite how much fighting there was, and how some days were either fight or die, it was still home to him.

'I wonder if the portal closed, or if it's going through the ninja world.' He thought. Twilight saw him staring into space, and tried to comfort him.

"So, how do you think of equestria so far?" She asked.

" Twilight, not only is the worst time to ask, it's the best thing to ask. I guess this place is fine. It could have ramen, and more basic building like back home, but I'll survive."

"Oh, haha, we know it's perfect, and from how you explain it, ramen uses meat."

"Not all the time! There is more natural flavors than meat ya' know!" The two then got into a debate of the different ingredients in ramen, half of what was said being was chicken and assorted plants. Further away, Tobi(Obito) was chatting with Kakashi.

"Who are you?"

"Kakashi Hatake, you?"

"...TOBI!" He cheered exetremely loud.

"What's your clan namr?"

"I, don't, know." He said dramaticly, adding a "dun dun DUN" at the end. Kakashi face palmed at his childness. He remind him of Obito in a way.

"Your name is, Tobi? Just, Tobi?" Tobi nodded hard, dizzying himself.

"Well, does Obito ring a bell?" It did, the bell being Tobi's. When the name 'Obito' was called, his head was ringing violantly.

"I'm splitting!" He shouted, holding his head. His voice was of his deep voice and his childish one. His body started vibrating, he fell to his knees as he vioce was converting back and forth with his screams.

"Help me Kakashi!" A memory appeared in Kakashi's head, of his days in training.(I'm gonna do the next chapter on the memory, for now let's continue)

/Rainbows Cloud House/  
*Even though he seemed alright, Sasuke had his inside burning like a sun, Kurama was switching back to Naruto one way or another.*

Sasuke reached inside after Rainbow Dash, he then felt the burning feeling surging through his body, and he started to stumble. He moaned, he felt likee his body was being torn apart, he checked his seal, and saw that the marking were disapearing.

'Not now, please Nine-tails!' Sasuke said through his mind, he clenched the seal, his vision was blurry and he was started to get woozy.

"Wow, Sasuke, what wrong!" Rainbow rushed to his side, she grabbed his arm, but it burned her. She decided to go through the pain and bring him to something cold. She dragged him a bath tub, placed him inside and turned the water on cold all the way.

"I'll go get some ice!" Rainbow dashed out to get ice(puns) and left Sasuke int the water.

"Bring me to Naruto! Or I'll do it by force!" Kurama shouted, his voice echoed in Sasuke's head.

"Well, I can't move, be glad to take control, fox." Sasuke said, his body heat was rising dangerously high, then red chakra wrapped around Sasuke's body, forming into the solid red cloak with four tail. The water evaporated, and Sasuke crawled out the tub, into the hallway. He made a mad dash to the exit, but bumped into Rainbow, the ice she had pelted them both.

"OW! Hey, come back here!" Rainbow shouted, and saw the facial features, and recongnized it as Sasuke. He jumped out the door, using his wings to fly to the library.

/Right below Sasuke/  
*Naruto and Twilight were heading to the station to catch the late night train before it left. They did have time, the train would be there in twenty minutes.*

Naruto had his hands behind his head, smiling brightly, he looked as if he won a lifetime amount of ramen. Twilight was looking at the stars, when a red shooting star flew by. She followed it across the sky, and stepped into ditch back first, Naruto caught her, and the scene seemed abit romantic.

"Uh, Naruto, I think that dot's coming for us!" Twilight pointed at the red dot getting bigger. Naruto turned and felt the dot as a giant source of chakra.

"NARUTOO!" It shouted, it was aimed right for him too. Naruto readied a rasengan, and when the chakra source was close enough, he uppercutted it with th rasengan. It hurdled backwards, and caught itself with two red claws. Naruto gasped, and smiled. He walked up to it, and held his hand out. He smiled, and the chakra thing walked up to him. The chakra put it's head on Naruto's hand, and it drained into it, revealing a hurt and exhausted Sasuke. Then, Naruto's eyes, started to bleed, causing great pain to them. The blood then drained into Sasuke's eyes, and he fell on his face.

"My, sharingan. It's back!" He said, his body was still exhausted, and hot. Naruto helped him up, accidently activating chakra mode. He smiled, he had his friends back to normal. Plus, he was already getting used to Equestria.  
~END OF CHAPTER~

Fusion: and we are done with this chapter! Please review with no flames, or Sasuke will get you!

Naruto:Later!


	5. Chapter 5

Fusion: I'm sorry, authors block. This story would NEVER get canceled!

Episode: 5, memories

Kakashi POV

The princess have word to me and Naruto about some disturbances that are appearing in a distant town called, Sapphire hills. Apparently, some ponies and dragons have been seen jumping across buildings and causing explosions as the step. It sounded a lot like ninja, and we were ready for anything. We took the train, and sat in the first-class cart. Most of the ponies glared at us as we walked to our seats.

"So Kakashi Sensai, how were things here before I showed up?" Naruto asked me.

"Really well, it seemed like this paradise was to good to be true, and if your right, about none of us really _belonging _here, then I guess it is." I answered, the overhead beeped before saying, " Ten minutes until Sapphire Hills." Wow, seemed like we've only been on for a few minutes. The next ten minutes were of ponies staring at us as if we were murderers, and turns that made my coffee slide off the table.

I heard a light 'thud' on the ceiling, then a few more. I looked at Naruto who looked back at me.(Start song: Bad situation Naruto OST) We nodded and walked to the part between the carts that has the connector. I climbed up the ladder and saw ponies in black tights and katanas attached to their backs. Stereotypical bastards, I got on top completely and Naruto did the same.

"Hey, are you supposed to be up here?" I shouted against the wind, startling the ninja. They laughed when they saw us.

"What gramps, is your grandson going do something for ya?" The bulkiest one said. I guess he's their leader, so taking him out might scare of the others. A moment passed before anyone did anything, then at the same time, we pulled out weapons, for me and Naruto kunai knives, for them, their katanas. We both jumped up into the air and began to slice the other with both speed and strength. The sound of metal scratching metal was heard over the trains loud wheels and engine. I had three and so did Naruto and we split up.

I slashed downwards on the first ninja and kicked him back, his friends ran at a high speed and tried to punch me, but I caught their fist and pushed them back as well.

"Hmph, pretty good, old man, but now we just gotta try." The bulky one said, and pulled out kunai just like Asuma's. The other two had different blades, one was labeled, fire, the other, water. I got into my fighting stance and waited. The ran all together and used their weapons in unison. The fire blade sliced my side and a small cut appeared. Before I could retaliate, they turned and did a fast barrage of attacks. The bulky one punched me in my gut, and uppercuted me backwards.

"Fine, let me try too!" I pulled up my ninja band and activated the sharingan. The twitched but didn't let up. They surrounded me this time, and attacked again at the same time. I spun around and kicked them all back. The I saw that they put explosive tags on my leg and shoe. I tried to pull them off, but they were stuck there.

"Only I can activate it, fire, does set off the bomb." The fire blade ninja said, stepping forward. He then ran at me with intense speed and nearly cut my arm off. He started to jab with sword with the same speed but missed every time.

Fire blade-wave of fire! An enormous wave fire appeared as he sliced vertically and it missed by *that* much. I jumped back to catch my breathe and tried to plan something. Then it hit me.

Kakashi Water-style water dragon jutsu! A tunnel of water appeared and formed into a dragon. Then I sent a small covering of electricity into the dragon and launched it to the ninja. The all got hit and were stunned by the shocked. I signed in relief, see that was over.' I better go check on Naruto.' I thought, jumped to the first class cart.

Naruto POV

I skid back on one knee with two of my shadow clones. The three ninja laughed and pulled out(in this order) nunchuks, a razor sharp dagger, and a greatsword. The released their clones and walked up to me.

"You a seem tired, let us put you to sleep, permanently."(End song: Bad Situation, Start song: in the end, Link in park) I smirked. I forced two rasengans into the greatswordsman and blasted him back into the others. I took a step back and tried to figure out whats going on.

"Hehehe, if you want to know why you suck, it's not on you. We are..."The three ninja tore of the tops to their suites, revealing black markings of flames and serpents, their faces were split, half normal looking, the other had a design like flames coming off of them.

"The ninja of the shadow-style users!" I winced, the shadow-style is similar to yin-style, only more focused on killing and destroying life. I went into Sage-mode, and Kakashi jumped next to me.

"Kakashi, their shadow-style users. Did you get your guys out already."

"I hope, to be honest, they didn't seem hurt when I zapped them in water. Maybe they're still-" A large crash sounded behind us and the three Kakashi had grabbed us by our necks.

"Gramps, did you think that would hold us?" The bulky guy said, walking in front of us. His chakra rose, and so did his muscles.

Bulky ninja- Shadow-style! Deadly Barrage of Devils Fists! He sent a fury of punches that looked pitch black. My shadow clones, that hid on the sides of the train, jumped infront of us and blocked the attack. I headbutted my guy and kicked him backwards, then elbowed the one holding Kakashi and socked him in the nose.

"Gah! Bloddy hell! Ya got me in my NOSE!" He shrieked, covering his nose. I smirked, punching him in his gut and roundhouse kicked his face. He stood there for a minute. Then jerked his head up, showing a crazed look in his eye, a small stream of black liquid leaked out of his cheek, and a black chakra aura formed over it. He growled, pouncing at us, looking more animal than before. He slammed his fist on us, we barely dodged, and he made a large dent in the train. I went from sage mode, to chakra mode.

Naruto- Planetary Rasengan! I shoved it into the the one with the dark energy now forming around him. Then I made five rasen-shuriken, and threw all of them at the shadow users. Blue smoke formed around us, and I gasped for air. The smoke cleared and the only one standing was the man with shadow chakra around him.

"(In a snake voice) Don't think this is a win jinchuriki. We will desssstroy you." He grabbed his men and teleported away.

~later that evening ~

We both hurried back to the castle, and reported to the princess of what happend.

"Apparently, more ninja from your realm appearing here, strange. The other princesses and I will definitely look into this matter. Shiny Armor, the leader of our royal guard will keep you in track as of appearances." Celestial said, a unicorn guard whispered something in her ear.

"It seems that there was a break in Canterlot, the Antiques store. This time I'll send a guard with you. He came about the time you showed up," A white earth pony with long dark brown hair walked in."Neji Hyuga, the most skilled guard we've had." I gasped, as did Neji.

"N-Naruto!? When did you get back? HOW did you get back?" He said, taking off his helmet. I was just as surprised as he was. Maybe I'll see grandma Tsunade ssomtime soon (foreshadowy tone)

"I take it that you know each other?" The princess said, smiling. I nodded and fist pounded Neji.

"So, when do we start Princess?' I asked.

"It depends on you, it's late and that fight on the train sounded painful. If you want to rest, please do so."

Fusion: Finished!

Pinkie: Took ya a while, at least this is moving along nicely!

Naruto: Review and share!


End file.
